A Fashionable Mistake
by The Sly Raccoon
Summary: Harry finally escaped the pressure of being the one to defeat Voldemort. Now 5 years later he is now Orion Black, and he's living his dream but things are about to get a little tricky. Dean/Harry M/M, strong language.
1. Dont feed the models

I **dont** own any one from Harry Potter or Supernatural

I** do** own the storyline

Warning: This story contains boy on boy loving, and cross-dressing a bit later on.

If you dont like either of those then your looking at the wrong story.

Pairing: Dean/Harry

* * *

A Fashionable Mistake

By: The Sly Raccoon

* * *

It had been 5 years.

5 years since the Final battle, 5 years since I'd stepped foot in England's Wizarding world. 5 years since I'd heard the name Harry Potter.

The war that had controlled my life had ultimately destroyed itself, killing the few people who hadn't betrayed me and demolishing the few places I felt safe.

After the Final battle I hid away in Grimmauld, absent from Wizarding society and giving that idiot Fudge the perfect opportunity to destroy me. He new that without friends to back me up and a fickle fan base, that he could take out a the figure head of the war, a constant reminder of were a teenage boy succeeded and the Minister of Magic, Fudge, lost. Not even a full week after I had destroyed Voldemort Fudge's outrageous lies had turned my world against me. But that finally gave me the push to escape. I quickly contacted Griphook before the aurora's could storm Grimwald Place. I packed up and lived underneath Gringotts for the next week, got my new fake identity and moved to America.

Now here I am today at 23 years old, Orion Black, in New York City and trying to get to my shop before _Talon_ got there. Even his _name_ sent shivers down my back.

"Rion! Hey!"

Shit. Too late, here he comes. And right when I made it to the outside of my shop door too.

Talon Reid: 25 years old, male model, with an ego the size of the Statue of Liberty, and coincidently the bane of my sexual existence. The ego was understandable, the height of 6"2 with shaggy dirty blond hair, sharp jaw line, a body chiseled like a Greek god, and the most piercing polar ice blue eyes. Yup, he was hot.

A hot mess, if you happened to ask me.

With the IQ of a squirrel, not knowing how to use his muscles other than to flex for the camera, and having a fuck buddy for every night of the week, its not really hard to see why I would try to avoid this prick. Especially when the idiot is continuously trying to get into my pants even though I've showed only disdain at his mere presence.

That and the fact that I already _have_ a boyfriend. And he is the most amazing man I've ever met.

I can unfortunately remember the first time I met Talon Reid. It was 3 years ago at my first fashion show, I was the fashion designer prodigy fresh out of Pratt Institute in Brooklyn, and he was the new up and coming male model. My assistant said he was the 'Best of the Best', along with my publicist backing her up explaining that because Talon was a hot topic in all the magazines these days that it would get me and my fashion show a lot of good media attention if they found out that he was one of my models. There was no arguing with those two women, especially because they've been the best of friends since primary school and would gang up on me if I even tried going against one of their joint decisions. They could probably take over the world if one of them got the idea into their head.

Lets just say the day I met Talon was a decent day turned horrible.

_**Flashback**_

_**3 years ago**_

_Inside Orion's shop_

_Dress rehearsal for the fashion show the next day. _

"OK! All the blokes on the left, and birds to the right." I knew my pacing was driving Ambra nuts, but she was thankfully understanding of my nervous habits. Thank goodness I haven't taken out my new cell phone yet, with me being so nervous I'd more than likely drop it…Again.

"My assistant will be giving you your order number, so make sure to have it memorized, and know that if you are out of order or in the wrong outfit when the time comes for you to go down the runway I will be informed and you will be fired on the spot with no pay, you will also never work for me or any company's or designers I associate with. Do I make myself clear?" The quickly nodding heads, and mumblings of 'yes sir' didn't ease my mind but it did calm down my heart beat slightly.

At that moment, _he_ walked in. 25 minutes late, looking like he'd just walked in from an all day spa retreat with a coffee in his right hand while his left casually rested in the back pocket of his low slung jeans looking around at everyone as if he had all the time in the world. And that pissed me off more than the time Ron ate the last chocolate frog on the train ride towards our seventh year at Hogwarts.

With the confidence of a large rooster, Talon locked in on my location and _strutted_his way over to me. Not the suave strutting, like James Bond or Brad Pitt or even Draco Malfoy of all people. Nope, he strutted like he had a metal bat shoved up his ass, did he honestly think the way he walked was attractive? Victor Krum's bow legged duck walk was far more pleasing to watch than _this_ torture.

"Hey there baby, haven't seen you 'round here before. This your first modeling job?" He finally reached my side, towering over my girlie 5"3 frame, and seeming for all the world that he was definitely enjoying it. While his somewhat deep voice held a ring of seduction, i was very turned _off_ at the moment.

I knew my face was the epitome of disbelief at his words. 'This _wanker_ wasn't even smart enough to find out what his _employer _looked like?' Add to the fact that he was late, and you got yourself one severely ticked off Orion Black.

"Actually yes, this is my first show, but not as a model." Might as well confuse the moron.

"Oh, so what are you then, backstage help? Pretty thing like you should be on stage, front a center." The way Talon leaned his body over me was freaking me out a bit, might as well drop the ball now.

Quickly giggling like a bubble headed schoolgirl, and fluttering my eyelashes I lured my prey into a false sense of confidence. Perfect, now to pull the rug out from under him.

"Goodness no, I'm the fashion designer who's show this is" Body going stiff as a pole, Talon realized just who he was trying to hit on. His new boss. "But I will be on the stage at the beginning and ending of the show."

"Ah, um I-" Watching him fumble over his words, and looking around the room as if he were lost made it so I couldn't help but finish my mission.

"But you wont be if you continue to disregard appointment times, and flirting _with_ _me_ while your supposed to be working _for_ _me._" Leveling him with the most Snape-ish glare I could muster, I turned to leave. Looking over my shoulder and seeing him staring at my ass, I decided to be helpful and inform him of what he _should _be doing.

"I suggest you hurry to get your outfit on and into position along with everyone else, unless you would like to lose this job, _hmm Mr. Reid_?"

I don't think I've ever seen anyone get undressed and redressed so fast before.

_**Flashback end**_

The day after my show my career in the fashion business blossomed, unfortunately so did Talons obsession with me, the one person on Merlin's green earth that didn't want anything to do with him.

He tried to get me to go on dates with him everyday, and tried to get me into his bed practically every hour on the hour. Needless to say, it was a _bit _irritating.

And even after being told a year and some months ago that he now _had_ a boyfriend, and they were in a long term relationship, he still refused to leave me alone. Now his aim was to tell me and in some instances _show_ me how much 'better' he was than my boyfriend.

Might as well get whatever he wants _today_ out of the way so I don't have him pestering me later on.

"_Yes Talon._" I practically hiss at him, giving him a glare that could shrivel grapes. "What do you want _now_?"

"Well, I was going to convince you to dump that '_boyfriend_' of your's, but I just realized something." The slightly confused look was a usual thing on Talons admittedly handsome face. What wasn't usual was the contemplating stare he was giving me along with it, like he was trying to figure out why my hair was black or something stupid like that.

All I could do for now was humor the idiot. "So what did you just realize Talon?"

Seeming to come out of the trance he fell into while staring at me, he said something I never thought I'd ever hear coming out of his mouth.

A logical observation, followed by an equally logical question.

"That I've never seen or met your 'boyfriend' before. Is he even real, or are you just trying to make me jealous?"

I'm surprised I cant see a dent in his head where his brain imploded from all the stress he must have put on it by thinking so hard. Well, that was what I was thinking about before I remembered what he just said.

That's when I realized something, only my personal assistant and my publicist have ever been introduced to my boyfriend, because lets face it, Dean Winchester couldn't stay in one place for more than a week before being called away for his 'job'. And that left me with a promised weekend visit ever month, usually beginning with him letting himself into my apartment at some obscene hour of the night/morning and slipping into bed with me, then waking up, have mind blowing sex until night when we'd go out for dinner, or go to some party at some random club, and then when the weekend was over he'd slip out during Sunday night while I slept.

I didn't mind our slightly inconvenient relationship, heck we went on vacation together to some new place across the globe every holiday, except for Christmas, we spent that at Bobby Singers house with Dean's younger brother Sam, father John, and their host Bobby along with his dog.

"What the hell makes you think I'd lie about having a boyfriend?! What, just because I don't fall for your cheesy pickup lines, or swoon whenever you spare me a glance doesn't mean I'm so desperate I'd make up the fact that I have a boyfriend!" I couldn't believe the nerve of this prick! Accusing me of lying just because I'm not interested in him!

"How 'bout this, you take me to see you very _real_boyfriend so I can see just what's so great about him, and I'll never bother about going on a date with me again, ok?" The way he said it made me want to smash his pretty boy face into the nearest fire hydrant. "But, if I don't meet him, I'll have you assume that he Isn't real, and you **have** to go out with me. You wont have anymore excuses not to."

"That's all fine and dandy, except for the fact that Dean travels all over the place for his job, I only see him a couple times a month. So I guess you're out of luck." And just when I get the key turned in the lock I feel Talons large hands on my shoulders, spinning me to face his disgruntled expression. I couldn't help but feel a bit fearful, I've never seen Talon angry, especially at me.

"No Orion, you're out of luck." His eyes began to darken in his anger. "Next time your little boyfriend comes to visit you, you bring him to me, got that? Or I'll make sure to pay you a visit at your fashion exhibit at the end of next month and cause you some _problems, _That gives you a little more than a month and a half. Plenty of time for your oh so perfect _Dean _to show up. You got that?!" The last part was growled into my ear, and I couldn't say no.

Here I am pinned to the front entrance of my shop by my wrists and being threatened by who I thought was a harmless, confused and horny male model.

I guess I'll have to break our little tradition next time Dean visited him and bring him to meet the suddenly forceful and scary Talon Reid.

With a quick nod of my head I was released and given a warning look. I couldn't stop myself from collapsing to the floor once I reached my office in the back of the building.

'What just happened?' Was the only thing I could think to myself until Tyesha found me an hour later.

* * *

'Coon: Phew! Dang, that took a while to get it the way i wanted it. Im so happy people liked my first story/oneshot "Our Special Day" :) This is another Dean/Harry fic as you can see, I'll have the next chapter up by next monday.

Tyesha (Tie-ee-sha)

Yes, Orion(Harry) is a fashion designer. Not a super famous one, but up there.

And please review, I'd really appreciate some feedback, even if it is just me spelling a few words wrong, everything helps :)


	2. Problems, problem, and oh, more problems

Hiya!

I **dont** own any one from Harry Potter or Supernatural

I** do** own the storyline

Warning: This story contains boy on boy loving, and strong language.

If you dont like either of those then your looking at the wrong story.

Okay, so I'm changing the story outcome a bit, but you dont know the ending i had planned so hopfully no loss on your part. But the changes that _will_ be happening are: It will only be a handful of chapters so John and Sam will not show up in this story, which also leads us into the fact that John wont be having a relationship in _this_ story *hint hint*, but i will be talking all the responses i do get and using them in a joint story that im writing with my friend. so John WILL be getting some loving, just not now. and the last thing that i can think of, is that i might not get to squeeze in some crossdressing Orion(Harry).

I wont be making any changes to the first chapter because i didnt put anything in there that would make a difference in the 'new' version of the story thats in my head, and on numerous stickynotes scattered around my computer dest and on the floor. The whole story's summary/outline is literally written out on stickynotes covered in my messy handwriting.

The thank you's to everyone who reviewed is at the bottom, along with a response to those that wrote somthing that wasnt a one word comment :)

Enjoy!

* * *

A Fashionable Mistake

Chapter Two

By: The Sly Raccoon

* * *

I decided that I would go home for lunch today, so I wouldn't have to deal with Ambra and Tyesha's questioning look's, and the moment I walked threw my door my cell phone went off. The ring tone was some cheesy porno music that Dean choose as a joke so that I would know it was him calling, and I've never been happier to hear that stupid noise.

After the _conversation_ with Talon, I walked around the store not talking to anyone for the rest of the morning. Ambra had asked me if I wanted to talk about whatever was bothering me, but left me alone after I nicely told her that I didn't want to talk about it at that moment. Thankfully she left me alone, but still gave me sad looks every time she thought my back was turned. After being such good friends for the past 4 and a half years, it was uncommon for me to _not _tell her everything.

Tyesha on the other hand, came up to me after Ambra had walked away and was literally an inch away from my face and steaming mad. Demanding to know what was wrong with me, and shoving my shoulder a few times was _not_ how you get me to open up about something. After telling off my publicist I locked myself in my office thinking of how to explain the situation of Talon to Dean. An added bonus was me creating a whole set of sketches for a new fashion show while I was thinking.

The second I emerged from my self proclaimed 'cave' I texted Ambra that I wouldn't be going to lunch with her and Tyesha today, and that I would go home and make something.

As I search my canvas bag for my phone I can only hope that I don't have to tell Dean about Talon over the phone, because that could end _very_ badly with Dean's quick temper.

The second my hand touches my phone I put it to my ear hoping he would be coming to see me this weekend.

"Hello?" Even though it was Dean's phone calling it could be anyone on the other line. Anyone being Sam, John, or Bobby.

"Hey there kitty cat, what' chya up to? " Every time I hear that silly nickname my heart skips a beat and I couldn't help but giggle like an idiot, and right now that reassured me that nothing monumental has happened so he's more than likely in a good mood.

"Nothing much, I came home to eat lunch instead of going to that little café down the street from the store." Placing my bag onto the counter I hold the phone in between my ear and shoulder while I search the fridge for the Chinese take out from last night.

"Well that sounds like fun. Hey, I was wondering, would you care if we have Easter at your apartment this year? Me and Sammy are want dad to have a little break, and were _trying_ to get Bobby to go. But he just keeps saying he'll pump me full of lead before he leaves his house for a silly vacation." Quietly laughing to myself at the image of Bobby shooting at a running Dean, I popped the microwave door open and set the sweet & sour chicken dinner inside. Turning it on, I decide that I should ask when's the next time he'll be coming to see me.

"That sounds like a great idea, I'd love having you guys here!" It's not like I use the 3 other bedrooms in my large apartment. "But, uh, Dean?"

"Yea babe, what's up?" I hear rustling in the background, he must be getting something out of the impala.

"When's the next time you'll be coming for a visit?" Hoping that I don't sound nervous, I notice that the noises on the other end of the line have stopped.

"Well, me and Sammy just got wind of a circus where the clowns are killing parents of young kids the night after they go to the circus. It probably wont take more than a few days, and we'll be in the town by tomorrow afternoon. So I'd say not this weekend, but the next, that ok with you?" Even though he knows I don't mind when he cant always promise that he'll be here for certain things, he always asks if I'm okay with it.

"Of coarse that fine, Its just-" Jeez how am I going to say it, should I explain Talon to him right _now_, or should I wait until Deans actually here with me? "Its just that, well, I really need to talk to you about something when you get here." There, I got it out, and hey, my foods done too.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did something happen?" The always predictable, over protective Dean, I knew him well.

"Yes, but it'll be easier to tell you when you get here." Sitting at my small kitchen table, I set my cell on speaker and placed it on the table so I wouldn't have to worry about dropping it into my food while I'm eating.

"Are you hurt, is that it? Did somebody hurt you? Whoever that stupid son of a bitch is better get the hell outta town before I get a hold of-"

"DEAN! I'm not hurt, stop threatening people who don't exist." He's just so cute when he gets all riled up and angry like that, to know he cares that much about me makes my heart swell up with love.

"Well then what's wrong, why wont you tell me?" He was upset over this, I could hear it in his voice, but face to face would be better than trying to explain it now.

"Calm down, it's just something I need to talk to you about when you get here, nothing else." His breathing is still a bit heavy from when he was freaking out, but other than that their's no other noise.

"Okay, I'll call you when I get to the New York border." His voice sounded defeated, but this is for the best, I cant have him speeding all the way over here so he can strangle Talon.

"I love you." I whisper, for some reason this moment calls for quiet, and I cant find any reason to break the peace.

"Love you too kitty cat, be good while I'm not there ya hear?" His rough voice Is filled with love, and I can feel my face splitting in two from my wide grin.

"Hmm, so if I'm naughty, then what?" I knew all the right buttons to press to get him 'uncomfortable.'

"Babe don't play this game, you'll lose it when I get home." He growled, mmm, I'm already squirming in my seat.

"But Dean, I thought I already lost _it, _you remember right? The night I wore that skimpy kitten outfit." The morning after that night I couldn't walk right for at _least_ a week. And just mentioning that outfit got Dean all worked 'up'.

"Baby your in trouble once I get there. I have to wake Sammy up so we can start driving, see you soon love." It was always the same, he never said goodbye, its like it isn't even in his vocabulary. But I know why, and I can relate, so I don't mind.

"Yup, see you _real _soon."

Dean's dark, _sexy_ chuckle was cut off by the lines being disconnected. Well, that went well, especially when I got us off topic.

Looking at the old grandfather clock in the hallway out side of the kitchen, I notice I should leave now, or I'll never make it back to the store in time.

Grabbing by canvas bag I hurry to put a couple apples inside and a water bottle for later. When I'm done with that I zip up my thin black hoodie and slip on my black flats. Waving at my neighbor, an older woman who had recently moved in, I make my way down the halls, past the elevator and into the stairwell.

Only Dean knew it, but I was terrified of elevators. Stupid, I know, but riding in a small metal box that's being held up by thick ropes does _not_ appeal to my common sense. Now if the elevator was magic, then I would go in without a problem. Silly, but true.

Walking into the sunlight I'm consumed by my thoughts, all revolving around that slimy bastard Talon. Why the hell couldn't he stalk someone else? Why me? I was so confused, and there is only one thing to do when I'm confused about something: talk to Ambra about it. When it comes to things like emotions or how to approach a topic or explain a situation to someone without getting a negative response, she's the only one that can help. One time I actually asked if she was magical or something, all she did was look at me with this strange smile playing on her lips and said, barley above a whisper 'or something'. Every time I ask her about it, her response is always the same: silence.

Being lost in thought I hadn't realized that I had made it to the shop, walked inside and was now standing in front of Ambra's desk. Just staring at her, and he looking at me with those knowing eyes.

"Do you need something?" She questioned, looking like the cat who got the canary. She _knew_ I was about to pour my heart out about what was bugging me this morning.

"You know how Talon is still asking me out and trying to get me to sleep with him even when I say I'm dating Dean, right?" Might as well jump head first into this problem.

Ambra's grip is strong when she leads me into my office, shutting the door, and gently pulling me onto the couch next to her. Nodding her head, she signals that she wants me to go on.

"Well, he caught me outside the store this morning right before I opened the door to get inside, and I was expecting him to go on and say that I should date him, blah blah blah, and how we'd make the perfect couple, the usual." I pause when I see her laughing softly behind her hand, her eyes glittering along with her laughter, but I continue.

"But instead, he goes all smart on me and points out that he's never actually _met_ Dean before, and _then_ the scumbag accuses me of _lying!_ He goes on about how Dean isn't real, and that I made him up to make him _jealous!_ Out of all the things I want Talon to be, jealous is not one of them. Mortally wounded, sure, physically disfigured, that would be great! But _JEALOUS!? _That's a whole load of rubbish if you ask me!" By the end of my rant my chest is heaving in suppressed anger.

Peering out from under my bangs, I can see the only thing scarier than a dementor: a pissed off Ambra. Her brows were furrowed down and her usually pretty mouth was set in a deep scowl that would make even Snape proud.

"_What?_" She hisses, andfor a second I believe I've found another parslemouth. Shaking my head at my own thoughts I know that I need some advice.

"And so now next time Dean comes to visit me I have to bring him to Talon's house so that Talon will believe me and stop chasing after me. But he says I have a month and a half for Dean to show up, or else he's going to mess with my next fashion show. And you know I cant afford to have any problems, this just might be my big break through!" I began to sound a bit hysterical at the end, but who can blame me? Fashion and Dean were my life, and now both were being threatened, I couldn't think strait, that's were Ambra came in.

"First, breath." She looked just about ready to slap me if I did anything else. "Okay, now Talon is the sort of idiot who is used to getting what he wants now. So you might not have the month and a half that he says he's giving you. Do you know when the next time Dean's visiting you will be?" Her calm and reasonable voice is the only thing keeping me from freaking out right now.

"Yea, he called during lunch, said he'll be her next weekend." I sighed, and noticed that Ambra had both my hands cradled in hers, no wonder I felt better about things.

"Okay, that's good, did you tell Dean about what Talon said?" Right now all I could focus on was her hands, but I still answered.

"No, I just told him that I needed to talk to him about something when he gets here. I've never even told him about Talon. At first it was because I didn't want to ruin our new relationship, but then It was because of Dean's quick temper, and possessiveness when it comes to me. He might go off and kill Talon if he knew half the things Talon has said or done." Now I was nervous, you know that look you get from your mother when you did something stupid, and you don't really have a reason why? I'm getting that right now, full force.

"You do know that you're going to have to explain everything about your situation with Talon to Dean, before you tell him about what happened this morning, right?" Nodding my head at her expectant look, I couldn't help but feel guilty at never having told the guy I'm dating about a guy who basically _stalks _me.

"I know, I know. I really wished that I would have said something about Talon earlier. Maybe then I wouldn't be in this mess." Talking my hands from hers, I hunch over with my face into my newly freed hands.

Ambra has experience with all this 'Overly dominant and possessive males' crap, heck she's mated to a werewolf from Italy for crying out loud. And he's even more possessive than _Dean!_ It's funny watching the couple on occasion, Ambra's 5"1 petite body with curves in _all _the right places standing next to Lukas (Her mate and fiancée) hulking 6"5 frame that has muscles in _all _the right places. They had been together for 3 years now, living together for 2 and were getting married next fall, Ambra is the relationship guru when it comes to these things.

Placing her small, delicate hand on my back and running it up and down in a soothing motion, I could _feel_ the sympathy coming off her in waves. My relationship with Dean is the only thing I would throw away everything for, and fighting with him about how I didn't tell him that Talon had an obsession with me is the last thing I want to do.

Weakly smiling at her, I got up and went behind my desk to sit in my obnoxiously squishy leather chair. Getting up, Ambra walked over to the door, barley touching the handle, she turns to face me.

"You know what you have to do, Dean loves you too much to end your guy's relationship, but you'll have to reassure him of your loyalty. Even though Dean knows you love him and that you would never cheat on him, he's still just as insecure as the rest of us and doest want to be hurt." With that Ambra left, leaving me to my thoughts on all the possible outcomes.

Leaving the store at closing time I made my way home, trudged up the stairs, and walked inside of my dark, empty apartment.

Not feeling up to dinner at the moment, I started to shed my clothes on the way to my bedroom. Shoes first, socks, hoodie, the thin quarter sleeve gray shirt, my tank top underneath, and when I started to unbutton my jeans I was already at my bed. Slipping out of those, I lifted a side of the heavy comforter and slid underneath quickly falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

If there is **any** mistakes or bad grammar or anything like that I would appreciate it if you told me so i can fix it, and critisism is wanted! So if you have time, tell me what you like or dont like about the story so far, or what you think i should do if you have any advice.

Hopfully my next update will be on friday, but classes start tomarrow, so Im not too sure, but im pretty good at keeping on task so no _real_ worries :)

Thank you's too:

** snowangel66**

**Dragon ****Fairies**: Ice- all of them would be _very nice, _but im afraid i can only do one at a time ;) Wonton- Remus and Sirius would probly gang up on poor John, but that is a possibility for the other story. Randa- Lol, they might kill eachother, but i could make an attempt. Fire- Snape is in the lead right now, so mabye :)

**snails-on-the-french-riviera**: Haha, yea, the fashion designer thing was kindof a silly idea that turned into a story with a plot, so not much to explain there. When i read a story if it is too slow in the begining i get really bored and usually skip ahead, so i wanted to pretty much start in the middle of the begining, catching peoples attention and keeping it. All things will eventually be answered, im not that cruel :) MAD-EYE MOODY?!?! wow, that never even crossed my mind, but now its stuck and im liking it more and more, and if not lovers i would definatly make them friends.

**Nathan**: I was thinking that too, Sirius is fun as a Marauder but i would much prefer him a bit more mature, thanks for bringing that to my attention :)

**loveangle13**

**brokenangelwings16**

**Avadeya**: Snape _is_ winning right now so its a possibility

**Cpt-J-Ss-bonnielass**

**KounetsuDeb**: If i do put John with Sirius, then he'll be a bit more mature than how he is in most other stories ive read, thank you tho :)

**Aurora Ivy ****Fang**: Lol, slytherins _are_ pretty darn awsome

**the-bunnys-echo**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx**

Once again Thhhaaaankkk yyyoooouuu! Cookies for everyone!


	3. The reason why

I **dont** own any one from Harry Potter or Supernatural

I** do** own the storyline

Warning: This story contains boy on boy loving, and strong language.

I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for being so late on this update! D: My whole family has had some sort of sickness, and I've had four finals to study for. Annnd this story has been tumbling in my head the whole time.

OH! And made a really small change in the first chapter that everybody should read really quick so they understand this chapter so you dont get confused. It's just the first couple paragraphs so dont worry about having to read the WHOLE chapter again. :)

This chapter and the next will be my explanation for why Orion is the way he is.

Thank you's and replys at the bottom!

* * *

A Fashionable Mistake

Chapter Three

By: The Sly Raccoon

* * *

Over the next week and a half I started to let my mind travel to the time before Dean became the pillar in my life. It had occurred to me that if I don't word things correctly I just might lose the love of my life.

It was only a few days after talking to Dean and Ambra that that fact finally sunk in.

It had been five years since the Final Battle, five years since he'd been labeled the next 'Dark Lord' and was cast out by Wizarding society. And it was the first time I had even thought about some of these things in a while.

Five long years without using his magic, his one source of _happiness_ in this godforsaken world, in fear of the Ministry tracking him down and finally sending him to Azkaban to be 'kissed'.

All the small fights and ambushes with Death Eaters over the years had slowly but surely killed off everyone he loved in this world, and all that did was lead up to the defeat of the darkest lord since Grindelwald.

First it had been Sirius at the Department of Mysteries, then he lost Dumbledore to the wand of Severus Snape, quickly after that Ron and his family were killed in their sleep while in the Burrow by a group of Death Eaters.

While on her way to visit family in France, Hermione and her parents happened to be on a plane that held 2 lower ranked Death Eaters who would highjack the plane halfway through their flight and quickly cause an explosion , killing everyone onboard and anyone inside the 'light' wizard safe house that had been created for families with small children, it had been disguised as an abandoned apartment complex in a muggle area to avoid being attacked.

All his classmates that had survived long enough to fight in the Final Battle had been killed within the first few hours. He was left, essentially, utterly alone in a room full of people.

The Final Battle had come quickly in a blur of studying late into the night and training till he couldn't move. The battle field was a mess of people, alive and dead, being trampled on. The ground was soaked with blood, turning the once beautiful fields of Hogwarts into a horrible and seemingly endless fight. And right in the middle of all this destruction stood Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort, trading dark curse after an even darker curse until the only the killing curse was seen shooting from their wands.

Having a portkey thrown at his back in the middle of dueling Voldemort, Harry stood up as quickly as his queasy body would allow after the unfavorable feeling of travel left him standing to see an empty cathedral style room. It had only a medium sized door on the farthest wall with intricate designs carved into its wooden surface, he also realized that the room was only half the size of the Great Hall, with a ceiling just as high.

Turning to see what was behind him Harry had left his back exposed to the door, a door that was loudly thrown open by a triumphant looking dark lord. Turning to face the Dark Lord he barley had time to avoid the crucio sent strait for his chest. While dueling once more, Voldemort made the mistake of taunting his rival with the deaths of his loved ones, bringing up how each was killed and relishing in the hatred he could sense coming from Harry. Harsh winds suddenly whipped at their robes, it was then that Voldemort looked into the smoldering eyes of his opponent and felt a fear that he hadn't felt in a _very long time_.

Thrown into the opposite wall by the force of raw magic, Tom Riddle found himself stuck by a stifling force, to the very same wall that had knocked the wind out of him. Pure hate and anger took over Harry's mind, all he wanted to do was destroy this despicable creature for causing so much pain in his life, causing him to lose all he loved in a war started by a megalomaniac.

And with that same hate Harry reared back his wand and for the last and first time, he shot the killing curse. When the dark lord was well and truly dead Harry dragged himself to the where the portkey had landed, touching what he then found out was a small old book that had no decorations or defining features, he felt himself returning to the bloody battlefield that had now showed a difference in numbers,

the Dark side losing.

Without the body of the now dead Dark Lord, many questioned If he actually killed the monster. But he had death eaters writhing on the ground gripping their dark marks in pain, if anyone knew Voldemort was dead, it was them.

Immediately escaping to his hideaway in Grimmauld, giving Fudge chance after chance to ruin the Boy Wonder's image and turning him into the next Dark Lord. Griphook helped him take care of that little road bump in life and newly appointed Orion James Black was on his way to the great city of New York.

Getting settled in a home that wasn't his was a bit awkward at first. Griphook had him staying with an ambassador family from Italy. The Basso's, a family with the talent to _persuade _certain elements of nature to do their bidding. It was the reason the family were considered ambassadors, they knew what the earth wanted. If a company got a carried away and started digging up land to find oil, the Basso family would make and 'offer' that the owner of that company couldn't refuse.

That was how Orion met Ambra, the oldest, yet smallest of the seven Basso children.

He had stumbled upon her hard at work in the kitchen, helping her mother cook dinner. He had immediately offered to help, feeling he needed to show his gratitude in the only way he knew how. It was in the middle of the spaghetti noodles boiling and comparing modern recipes to the classics that Orion realized he found his first friend that wasn't looking up, or down on him, and not in just the literal sense of the words. She looked at him without judging on what she had heard, knowing that the past is the past, and that it shouldn't rule over your future.

The days that followed had been some of the happiest in his life, enjoying time with the Basso children while their parents traveled the world managing the companies they had gained over time. Cooking with Ambra and Mia, the only girls, learning about cars with Giuseppe, playing soccer with Vince, and getting his arse kicked in xbox by the youngest three boys who were coincidently triplets: Antonio, Angelo, and Alberto.

It had been almost a month until Ambra noticed that Orion had been wearing Guiseppe and Vince's old clothes, and planned the shopping trip.

Harry Potter was not known for having a _good _sense of fashion, if anything he was known for wearing the 'old rags' that used to be his cousin Dudley's clothes. And he was just as clueless with the Wizarding world's fashion as he was the muggles. But after beginning a friendship with Ambra, he realized that as Orion, he wasn't as hopeless as everyone thought.

It had happened after Harry was up to leaving the house, during his first visit to the nearest clothing store so he could purchase some clothes of his own. Ambra had left him to his own devices stating, "You know what you like, I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want to wear."

And even though that statement was about such an insignificant thing as what clothes he would prefer, it meant everything to him, it meant that he was going to be the one in control of his life, no one else.

After an hour of searching through all the clothes the store had to offer in Orions's size that _wasn't _girls clothes, he noticed that he didn't like _anything._ The shirts weren't the right shade of color, or not in a flattering cut, and the pants were too heavy and stiff, and made him feel as if he were trudging through the bottom of a swamp.

Informing Ambra of his 'problem', she quickly reassured him that she had an idea that he might like, so he was a bit confused as when he found himself outside a store called simply 'Patches'.

Giving his companion a quizzical glance, Orion asked how _this_ store will help him find clothes that he would like. Laughing softly, Ambra explained that they would go in to Patches, which tuned out to be a fabric store, Harry would buy all the fabric that caught his fancy, grab some already made patterns, and go home. Where Ambra proceeded to teach Harry the basics of sewing so he could make his own clothes the way _he_ wanted them.

That one day had changed Harry's outlook on all things fashion, he found an outlet for his pent up energy that had been building since he was unable to use his magic. It thankfully kept his mind from wondering to the war, keeping him in the moment instead of the past.

Going to community college and taking a few sewing and fashion classes he now knew how to expertly sew an outfit, and all the little trade secrets that made a good fashion designer the best. Along with having an eye for what looked good together and what didn't, Harry could tell you what cuts would flatter you and those that would make you look like you shopped at Bag Lady R' Us.

He was happy, he found his passion in life. Well, until he found Dean, now _that_ was his passion in life_._

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: How Orion met Dean

**Drop me some reviews/comments, tell me what you think so far, what you like, what you don't, any suggestions for the story :)**

Thank you eeevvvery one!

**perol**

**Kat1132**

**Natalie668**

**MusicLover27**

**ShadowOkamiYokai**

**The Group of One**

**Jacknapes**

**ShortFogHornXD**

**Avalon-Cyrus**

**Know Thyself**

**Cariad123**

**Katsy17**

**cresentius**

**silverharpie17**

**shadow fox91**

**Perline**

**EverlastingWonderland**

**Mickey**


	4. Backseat conversations

I **dont** own any one from Harry Potter or Supernatural

I** do** own the storyline

Warning: This story contains boy on boy loving, and strong language.

A/N: This is just the first part of how Dean met Orion, it's just that the new semester just started and I'm not sure if I would be able to get the whole thing on here by friday so I decided to cut it in half and make both a bit longer. It's not a cliff hanger, so dont worry I'm not that mean :)

* * *

A Fashionable Mistake

Chapter Four

By: The Sly Raccoon

* * *

'What the hell kind of vengeful spirit shreds peoples clothes?! Seriously, is it just me, or was that just a A-hole move on the spirits part.' Dean couldn't help but be a little bit pissed off, having the bag with almost all his clothes in it be taken by some stupid spirit and getting everything completely shredded wasn't his ideal hunt. Now he was left, all alone, driving around New York looking for a good place to pick out some new threads.

So here he is, Dean Winchester hunter of the supernatural, driving around aimlessly looking through store front windows. Sam had decided to catch up on his sleep before their next hunt, because lets face it, no matter how much Dean loved his impala he knew it wasn't the ideal place to sleep.

It had been at least an hour before he felt the irritation set in. Deciding that he was hungry for some good food and that the search for clothes could wait a bit Dean parked outside his new favorite bar, 'The Backseat'. He stumbled upon the bar a couple nights before with Sammy. Wanting to get some good drink and food they decided to choose this place because of the name.

True to its name sake the bars décor was based on cars, the low lighting was from what appeared to be head lights in the ceiling and other various places, the booths were all nice leather backseats from cars, the edging of the tables were bumpers, and the bar where the actual drinks were made and served was a classic white and blue VW bus. The whole thing looked to be coming out of the wall, and had the alcohol and bar area inside the back along with who appeared to be the bartender hanging out the large side window handing the waitress a tray of drinks.

Looking around once he opened the huge double doors, Dean noticed that the waitress that served him and Sam last time was working.

Quickly taking a seat on the bar stool at the tall rap around bar table next to the bus, Dean gave a wave to the owner/bartender Giuseppe that he had met with Sam last time. It wasn't long before one of the barmaids came up to take his order: two slices of their freshly made pizza, a side of curly fries and the house drink, a 'Gold Cadillac'.

Listening to AC/DC's Thunderstruck playing softly in the background, Dean carefully ripped his napkin into small squares, mind consumed with all the places he had passed that sold clothes in his style. There for it was completely understandable when he almost flipped backwards in his chair after having his food and drink slammed onto the table in front of him.

Looking up into the laughing eyes of Giuseppe he couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction. The man had to be at least 6 foot, with short cut brown hair that was so dark it looked black in the dim lighting, equally dark eyes that cut through you, and muscled like a football player all rapped up in a naturally dark tan. He was a bit surprised when the bartender decided to sit across from him though, and decided to ask why.

"Your brother ain't here, and I'm on break so I decided to grace you with my divine presence." The jesting reply was coupled with a smirk on the broad face of the man.

"Well then, I must be pretty lucky." Thankful for the pause of laughter, Dean took a quick swig of his drink, making sure to clear his throat before talking again.

"So what are you doing up and about this evening?"

"Well, that's something I was hoping you could help me with." Another sip of the beverage in his right hand was all he needed to continue. "Some crazy chick thought my luggage was her ex-boyfriends and set it on fire… Do you happen to know a place where I could get some clothes at a decent price?"

"You, my friend, are obviously lucky." That look in Giuseppe's eyes would have made a normal person cautious, to Dean, it just meant a challenge. "You see, a friend of mine, he's like a brother really. Well he's a fashion designer, and he's been sewing like crazy for the past few months. And I think he's got just your style."

Dean just stared for a moment, trying to figure out how this car loving bartender could be connected to some possibly gay, flamboyant fashion designer. 'Wait… Fashion designer!?'

"When I said decent price, I meant something a little cheaper that what your obviously thinking." Giuseppe's snickering drew Dean's attention away from the chip in the wood of the table he had just been looking at.

"I'm sorry, what I meant was that you would be getting the clothes for virtually nothing."

"What do you mean 'virtually nothing'?"

"You'd have to do him a little favor, but other than that you'll get the clothes for free. And trust me, these are some nice clothes."

"What would I have to do then, its not anything freaky, right?" Deciding that he should probably start eating before the food got cold, Dean picked up the first piece of pizza and waited for an explanation.

"Haha, no its nothing weird. 'Rion just needs someone to model the clothes for the photo shoot that he's going to use in his portfolio. He has this thing about not making clothes that will only fit models, he's been having a hard time finding dudes that will fit into his new line of clothes. I was actually going to ask you the next time you came here, you're exactly what he's been looking for. It's real easy too, you just pose alone first and then with another model. If you're unsure about it, then I could go with you tomorrow if you can wait that long."

By the time Giuseppe was finished explaining Dean had already finished both pieces of pizza and was already halfway through his curly fries. Gulping down what was in his mouth, he thought about what clothes were in the trunk of the impala at that moment: a couple somewhat dirty band t-shirts, a pair of worn in jeans with a hole in the left knee and other random scrapes and small tears from over the years, along with all his shoes and a couple belts. As far as he was concerned, he needed these clothes.

"Sure, sounds cool. I'd probably be more comfortable if you were there, if that's ok with you. Oh, and would Sam be able to come? He doesn't have anything to do otherwise."

"Of course, it's no problem at all. The bar doesn't open till 6 anyways. If your brother wasn't so tall he could be one of the models too, but I'm not sure if Orion makes giant sized clothes." Sharing a laugh at Sammy's expense, Dean wondered how tomorrow would go. What's the place look like, what's the clothes look like, who would he be modeling with, what kind of name is Orion?

"So, where's this photo shoot going to be held, is it close by?" Thinking back over all the stores he passed and wondering if one of them could belong to Giuseppe's 'brother'.

"Just meet me here tomorrow at 10:30, then you can just follow me to the shop. It's not that far, down the street take a couple turns and your there." Dean nodded, watching the arch the bartenders arm made, still pointing in the direction of where they would be traveling the next morning.

"Sound good, and thanks a lot man. This really means a lot to me." As Giuseppe excused himself, saying his break was over, Dean wiped his face and hands getting up to also leave.

Paying for the bill and walking out he waved at the waitress who had served him and Sammy last time, and made his way out the door and towards the impala, going over in his head how he would explain the deal to Sam.

* * *

**Drop me some reviews/comments, tell me what you think so far, what you like, what you don't, any suggestions for the story :)**

Next chapter: The meeting

Big thank you too:

**silverharpie17**

**ShadowOkamiYokai**

**dracosgoddess123**

**Ladyroo88**

**Badankan**

**bart4nat**

**Perline**


	5. Food coma

I **dont** own any one from Harry Potter or Supernatural

I** do** own the storyline

Warning: This story contains boy on boy loving, and strong language.

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I had a bit of writers block, and in this chapter you were supposed to find out if Dean knows about Harry's magic, but it got really confusing and mixed up so I decided not to put it here but it will be in the next chapter. Oh, and if you review under anonymus and you ask a question then leave your e-mail or some way for me to respond, thank you! Enjoy! :)

* * *

A Fashionable Mistake

Chapter Five

By: The Sly Raccoon

* * *

The night before had been almost like a gift from above in Dean's eyes. He had went to 'The Backseat' for a bite to eat and had ended up leaving with the guarantee of a whole new wardrobe. Of course Sam had a bit of a bitch-fit when he was told, thinking that this was some way to capture them when they least expected it, but Dean had pointed out how silly Sam's theory was and that little problem had been delt with quickly after.

After taking his morning shower Dean walked out of the bathroom only to see Sam typing away on his laptop. While pulling on his pants he noticed the content look his brother was wearing, the same look that he wore after they had successfully finished a hunt.

"What's with the face?" Dean had finally wrestled his Lead Zeppelin t-shirt over his head and arms and sat himself down to pull on his socks and shoes.

"Well it turns out that your good friend Mr. bartender has a clean record, and no paranormal history either. So I think its safe to say he's not gunna jump us once he has us stranded."

"Some times I think you worse than Bobby with your stupid paranoia." Standing up Dean made his way to the little dinning table to grab his leather jacket and keys off one of the dinning chairs. Moving towards the door he looked back at Sam, making sure his brother was ready to go.

"Coming from you that doesn't mean much." Sam had already been on the bed closest to the door so it didn't take long for him to get up and follow Dean out to the impala after locking the motel door.

After a mostly silent drive over to Giuseppe's it was Sam to break it once they got out of the car and were left standing around in the parking lot.

"Where is this guy? It's already 10:35 and he's not even here yet."

"Calm down Sammy, I doubt he'd ask me to do this sort of thing and not show up." It was then that Dean saw another VW bus, almost identical to the one inside the bar pull into the parking lot and park two spots away. The only difference was that instead of being filled with bottles of alcohol, it was filled with people, people who all looked eerily alike.

It was when Giuseppe hopped out of the drivers seat that the flood gates opened, it seemed that everyone in the van tried to get out at once resulting in a family pile up.

Walking up to the bartender and getting a slap on the back as a hello, Dean waved Sam over to be reintroduced.

"Nice to see you brought in the cavalry." Sharing a laugh, they both turned to the small army who had by now straightened up and seemed to be waiting.

"But of course! Dean, Sam, this is my family and fellow modeling victims. 'Rion usually ends up using the whole family, but his new line is a bit bigger and needs some manly variety. That's were you come in." With a sweeping arm movement Giuseppe pointed out to the group and began introductions. "On the left is my younger brother Vince, next to him is Mia my youngest sister, then there are the terrible triplets: Antonio in the green, Angelo in the grey, and Alberto in the red. Last but not least is my older sister Ambra, and guys this is Sam and Dean."

Dean and Sam were a bit surprised at the fact that they were all siblings, at the very least they expected them to be cousins. Vince was almost as tall as Giuseppe, but with more muscle, the triplets were unfortunately identical except for their different shirts and hair styles and last was the girls, and the odd thing is that Mia although being the youngest, is quite a bit taller than the oldest Ambra.

But now you could see the resemblance: all had the same coloring with the dark hair and eyes, equally tan skin, the same bow-shaped lips and the same eye shape. They were a striking family, none were unattractive, yet it seemed as if they could all just blend in with the world if they chose to.

It was at the end of the introductions that Dean met eyes with the oldest of the siblings, Ambra. She was beautiful in a way that was completely natural, no enhancement seemed to be made to her body and she looked to be wearing barely any makeup. Although she was short, only coming up to Deans chest, she was perfectly proportionate instead of looking stout.

"Do you want to all go in my van, or just follow us there?" Giuseppe's voice cut through Deans thoughts and made his head whip to the left, to see the man gesturing to his VW.

"We'll just follow you, I wouldn't want you to have to drive us all the way back here when we could just as easily take my car." Like hell Dean was going to leave his baby sitting in the parking lot of a _bar_.

After getting into the vehicles, Dean let the bus get in front of him before he followed out of the parking lot and onto a side street on the opposite side of the parking lot.

Sam started to get this trapped look on his face as we drove through deserted alleyways and small back roads, but it wasn't too long till they reached a homey looking building located on a decidedly more popular street.

It wasn't very large, but much bigger than some of the other houses and building on the street, but there was something about it that made you want to just come in and have a peak. The roof was at a standard point with black shingles, the sides of the building were a blinding white and the large front display window had a pair of emerald green shutters framing it that matched the front door. The front door was a strange one though, instead of being one solid door, it was divided horizontally in the middle so that if someone wanted to they could shut the bottom half and leave the top open. The whole thing was surrounded by the most beautiful ivy climbing up the walls, and making the building seem like it would look more at home in the country or in the woods instead of in the middle of New York, NY.

Dean quickly parallel parked in front of the shop right behind Giuseppe's van, and walked calmly behind the family with Sam at his side towards the entrance.

"ORION! YOUR NEW MODEL IS HERE!" Vince shouted as soon as he was in the door. Everyone could hear what seemed to be papers rustling and a couple boxes thumping to the floor accompanied by a high pitched yelp.

Ambra had a concerned look on her face as she walked into the back room that when she opened the door, Dean and Sam saw warm golden walls a plush crimson office chair and an oak desk covered in different fabrics. And just barely peaking out from behind the desk was what appeared to be a head of pitch black hair. Before they could see anymore the door was shut and murmur's were heard through the thin walls.

Shifting awkwardly Sam and Dean turned to see the rest of the open front room. Like the outside, the color scheme was similar, with white walls, green Victorian chairs and dressers scattered around the room, and black racks of clothing lining the walls and spread out in the center. The ceiling was pointed and paired with the many windows it gave it a very open, sophisticated feeling.

It also had two scruffy hunters uncomfortably scuffing their feet on the black and white checkered floor.

"Soooo… Does this sort of thing take a long time?" Sam said trying to break the silence.

"Well, 'Rion uses two automatic cameras, and there's a T.V. behind each one so you can see what your pose looks like. But we usually take a half hour for singles then an hour for couples." It was one of the triplets that answered, the one in the grey…maybe. If Dean was honest with himself, he really wasn't paying attention to who was who when it came to those three during the introductions.

Opening his mouth to ask about the outfits, Sam was interrupted by the office door opening and two large clothes racks were wheeled out into the middle of the group of people. Stepping out from behind the clothes were Ambra and a gorgeous…_guy?_

Okay, this wasn't what Dean was expecting. He was expecting some drag queen look alike, flying around the room in a neon outfit... Maybe that was a bit extreme, but still, this was _not_ what he expected.

If not for the lack of breasts, someone might have assumed this fairy of a person was female. A willowy figure and delicate appendages rapped in pale creamy skin, stark in contrast with the black, shaggy layered hair and the most dazzling green eyes Dean had ever seen.

He was adorably sexy in a pair of grey skinny jeans, a tight black V-neck long sleeved shirt with the arms pushed up to his elbows, a white vest over that open to show the acid green design on the shirt and a black pair of expensive leather ankle boots.

Dean heard chuckling at the way his older brother stared with a look of rapture on his face at the person who had arrived with Ambra. He was just as short as Ambra but around the same age as Sam, and was blushing at the way Dean looked at him. He obviously wasn't impervious to Dean's charm and Sam felt a slightly bad for the kid.

Orion stood there fiddling with the hem of his vest, not knowing what to say to the two attractive men in front of him. Thankfully his loud mouthed younger brother took control before he could embarrass himself somehow.

"Rion this is Dean and Sam, Sam and Dean meet Orion Black. Dean's the one who'll be doing the modeling." Vince couldn't help but feel smug, he knew what his brother had been needing ever since he came to live with the Basso family, and he was going to get it for him. He saw the sad looks Orion shot at Ambra whenever she had her boyfriend Lukas over, the longing in his eyes.

"Umm… Hey, uh, well I thought everyone would be hungry so I made breakfast if you want some. It's in the kitchen and-"

Before he could get out the rest of his sentence every male Basso had sprinted through the small side hallway the Winchesters just noticed. Left alone in the silence with two girls and a pretty boy was not the ideal situation for them, so deciding they could stomach a some more food Dean lead the way through the hall way and into the door on the right with laughter streaming out of it.

Inside was the mother load of breakfast food: Eggs, bacon, hash browns, pancakes and waffles precariously stacked onto large serving platters, muffins, bagels, a fruit bowl, every topping you could imagine plus coffee, milk, a variety of fruit juice, and hot chocolate.

Dean was ready to slip into a food coma just looking at everything. Sam on the other hand had already started to fill his plate with blueberry covered waffles and drizzled with whip cream and maple syrup.

Not wanting to be bested the oldest Winchester sat down in between Sam and Giuseppe and piled everything in reach onto his dish and filled his mug with coffee. While he ate the pretty little boy in the other room slipped his mind as Dean gorged himself.

It was 10 minutes into the food frenzy that Orion, Ambra and Mia came in through the door and stared in amazement at the empty table.

"I've been living with you guys my whole life and I still can't get over your bottomless belly's." Mia's disgusted face made the triplets laugh, and smiles appear on the older brothers faces.

"Well, now that your tank's are full, should we roll you to the back room?" Ambra asked, hands on her hips and a grin on her face. Orion stood behind her peaking his head over her shoulder and making direct eye contact with Dean. He noticed the predatory look in those hazel eyes and Orion felt his face start to overheat.

"Oh HA-HA, very funny. Come on, sooner we finish the sooner we get fed again." Giuseppe getting up and stretching was the catalyst for everyone else. On the way out the door each and every one of the boys complimented Orion's cooking.

Walking into the room at the very back of the hallway the Winchesters were speechless at all the backdrops and the electronics placed around the room. Next to each other were two white backdrops with two cameras in front and behind the cameras were two flat screen T.V. s on stands and against on was a computer and next to that was four green curtain dressing rooms. Other than that the room was plain, with flat black ceiling an walls, hardwood floors and the few computer chairs around the room.

In his element Orion felt more in control and turned to the group. Hip cocked out and one hand perched on top of it, he gestured to the dressing rooms with his thumb and decided to let the boys show his new model how it was done before he threw him into the snakes den.

"Okay, Vince, Antonio, Angelo, and Alberto you're first. Strip down in the dressing rooms and I'll pass you your clothes. And this time don't complain if you don't like the outfit, I don't care, you're going to have to wear it any way."

The blank stares and uninterested looks were a usual when it came to fashion for the Basso boys, so Orion wasn't too surprised. But he knew how to deal with _that._

"Did I mention I made a cannoli tower for after lunch?"

And with that the four shoved their way to the dressing rooms, and Orion made his way around the room turning on the computer, the two cameras and all the lights that they would need.

The devious glint in those beautiful eyes gave Dean an uneasy feeling, wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

**Drop me some reviews/comments, tell me what you think so far, what you like, what you don't, any suggestions for the story :)**

Next chapter: Shoot me?

Big thank you too:

**MusicLover27**

**kitine**

**angelic harp**

**snowangel66**

**secret-sorrow**

**Mickey**

**kirallie**

**zeo knight**

**Sakya**

**Blackest-Appologies**

**Badankan**

** Perline**

**silverharpie17**

**ShadowOkamiYokai**

**Sealunis**

**Sesshylover16**

**Ladyroo88**

**Haely Potter**

**Lathea**

**Basill**

**Severus-is-my-man5690**

**Fk306 animelover**

**Colour-chan**

**hope88**

**PleiadesWolfe**

**history**

**Ciega Chica**

**Lientjuhh**

**Evy Orton**

**Haramiya**

**BleachedShadow**


	6. AN Sorry

Hey guys! Ok, so I'll be replacing this authors note with the real chapter by Sunday.

I know that my last two chapters have hade quite a large gap in between postings but I've had a pretty full schedule lately. My younger sister had a seizure and ended up going to the hospital, she's okay now but I'm staying at my parents house with her so I can be here if she has another one and needs to go to the hospital.

Also I have another story in the making right now that's halfway done, but has no set partner for Harry. I'm deciding between Logan "Wolverine", Remy "Gambit", Emmet, Edward, Jasper, Jacob, James (From Twilight), and Demetri. I'm taking any suggestions too so just drop me a review or message.

It will be a long oneshot (I don't want to start another chapter story while I'm still writing this one) and the setting is in America, but if the suggested character lives in a different country I can work around that.

Thanks, I'll make sure that next chapters up by Sunday or sooner.

~The Sly Raccoon 


	7. That silly crooked little grin

I **dont** own any one from Harry Potter or Supernatural

I** do** own the storyline

Warning: This story contains boy on boy loving, and strong language.

A/N: I feel horrible about how long this took to posting this but It was kind of pushed to the back of my mind unfortunatly. Thank you to all of you who sent kind words and well wishes for my sister 3 Hope you all enjoy this, and my new story that I'll be posting soon after this one!

Oh, and as for the voting:

Gambit: 17 WINNER/WEINER!! lol, sorry, but yea, Remmy won, so my next one will be Remy/Harry :D I already wrote 3 chapters soooooo BE EXCITED AS I AM! XD

Woverine: 7 I know I will for sure do one with him... one day...

Jacob: 1 Awwww, no wolfy love, oh well... eventually it will happen... mabye...

Seth: 2 Lol

James(Twilight): 2 Oh poo

Demetri: 2 No Vampy love either :(

Emmet: 2

Jasper: 1

* * *

A Fashionable Mistake

Chapter Six

By: The Sly Raccoon

* * *

It was an hour into the photo shoot when Orion finally exclaimed that It was time for group pictures. Dean had been the last, and longest modeling victim for the singles set, but was happy to have been given the chance to watch everyone else go before him.

Although, after stepping out of the changing room to wait, he was a bit ruffled from having every outfit he put on be fixed and folded in the right places, by none other than a slightly pink faced Orion. The guy was adorable, and Dean was tempted more than once to just lean down and take those pouting pink lips for his own.

Also with the close proximity Dean was given the chance to look Orion over more intensely. He noticed that even though half of Orion's upper face was covered by his side swept bangs, every once in a while a small oddly shaped scar would peak out when he flipped his hair out of his eyes.

Or a less intriguing fact was the three small birthmarks in the shape of a triangle just under his uncovered eye. And what a beautiful eye that was, greener than the greenest grass with just the lightest sheen of gold flecks when he looked up into a set light he was adjusting.

Dean felt like a smitten floozy with the way he was thinking, well, these were his _tamer_ thoughts. His side ruled by instinct was basically having a porno fest every time Orion bent down in front of him to tie his shoes right, fix the legs of his pants or Deans favorite, pushing in his front pockets and making sure the button and zipper were done up.

Peering across the studio towards Sam who was looking through Deans rack of clothes that he was able to keep he noticed all the expensive suits and fancy clothes that were being pushed inside on a new rack by Ambra.

So far the only clothes everyone had worn had be casual, everyday wear of t-shirts and jeans, even some athletic clothing for sports or just working out, the small line of beach wear consisting of board shorts, bikini's and over clothes like tunics for the guys and cover dresses for the girls.

But Deans favorite so far had be the B.A.M.F. collection, it was exclusively for Dean, no one else could wear them. And they were perfect for him, everything had been tastefully ripped in some of the jeans, having a worn in look and a bit tattered on the edges of everything else, and the best part, a dull black leather jacket that Dean refused to part with.

Surprisingly a pair of comfortable leather pants also in the same dull black were slipped in, plenty of jeans, and a dozen v-neck t-shirts and long sleeve shirts in dark shades of colors with Orion's very own designs of mythical beasts on them, which Dean secretly adored. Each picture was like a sketch out of an explorers journal, so exotic and detailed, and besides the fact that Sam and Dean _knew_ that some of them existed made it all the more humorous.

Other than the basics Dean was still left with half a dozen ribbed tanks tops in white, black, and grey, a pair of royal blue board shorts with what appeared to be a giant squid floating along the left leg. Not forgetting the 3 pairs of shoes, a couple gauntlet like leather wrist bands, black fingerless leather gloves, and a few belts with interchangeable buckles of silver and light gold.

Dean was lightly shoved into the wall he was leaning against by the triplets fighting over what appeared to be a blue button up, and after a couple minutes the shaggy headed one had it over his head and ran into a dressing room, war cry on his lips. Casting a look over to the two left, Dean finally paid attention to the hair that defined each one.

He knew for a fact that the one with hair like Sam was changing into his trophy at the moment, leaving the other two finding different shirts at the rack.

The one holding a deep purple button up had his hair cut short on the sides and left longer on the top, tousled like he had just come in from a storm, giving him a bit of a bad boy look, though nobody would say it out loud.

To his left stood the most serious looking of the three, and rightfully so with his army regulation buzz cut, holding out a dark forest green shirt of his own.

Walking over to Sam, Dean was left wondering just what outfit he would be left wearing, and more importantly _who_ he would be wearing it with. More than likely Ambra, or the other men in the family, set up to look like they were having a jolly old time. He honestly didn't understand why it was necessary to pose for a picture were the clothes were the only thing the people cared about.

A rustling sound from the last dressing room caught everyone's attention, stepping out from behind the curtain was something that had walked right out of Deans more_ animalistic_ side of his brain.

In the skimpiest looking cocktail dress ever created was Orion Black. It was a strapless black dress with a sweetheart corset on top leading down to a ruffled lacey bottom that ended a little bit past his bum with a large black belt around his waist hiding where the corset met lace.

Matching 5" black peep toe heels were being slipped on as he tried to not look up at anyone, though the family had already seen him plenty of times in women's clothes, everyone knew he actually _preferred _dresses to jeans.

Orion wasn't ashamed of his cross-dressing tendencies or the fact that he was gayer than a bedazzled fanny pack, just highly embarrassed of what his new sex-on-legs model and his giant of a brother thought about this side of him.

Oh well, he made it for himself anyways, might as well figure out if his current crush was at least interested. And with that thought Orion took a calming breath, looked up right into Deans eyes, and walked right past him towards the formal wear rack.

A bit flabbergasted at how Orion just strutted _away _from Dean, Sam continued to watch the way his older brothers eyes widened and whipped his head around to focus on Orion's pert bottom swinging in the air as he grabbed a pair of shiny leather shoes to go with the high end suit he was holding.

Dean had to clench his jaw with the effort to not just get '_all up on that_' while letting everyone watch. Turning around and giving Dean a Cheshire grin, Orion draped the clothes into the stunned mans arms, setting the shoes on top and physically turning him back to the dressing room he had just come out of.

While waiting for Dean to finish up, Orion turned around and began fiddling with the camera in front of the empty set, changing the settings so he could get a few black and white shots in the beginning, loving the classy look.

Dean was a bit stunned when he looked in the mirror hanging on the wall when he came out of the dressing room. While the B.A.M.F. clothes had felt like they were _made_ for him, this suit seemed to look _natural_. Like he could be a part of the snooty society he so openly mocked and blend in, having conversations about stocks, how the wine tasted, and vacations to countries he couldn't even pronounce.

He felt like he could saunter into the most expensive restaurant in the city and be seated immediately instead of having his hooligan ass thrown out.

Suddenly there was a slim hand around his wrist, leading him towards the set closest to the dressing rooms.

Standing in front of the camera, with a red faced Orion suddenly in his arms had Dean's head spinning. Having absolutely no clue how to pose with another person the older Winchester locked up, his brain stopped and all he could see was the screen behind the camera showing himself looking back with a delectable Orion Black pressed against his chest peering into his blank face.

"Dean, look at _me._" That voice, whispered so softly into his ear brought a shudder to his spine.

"Huh?"

"Just do what feels right, use your body to say something. Its not a movie, you don't have to read a script or act."

That was all it took, a face so stunning right below his own. Dean was fully prepared to let his body do the talking, and it had some pretty raunchy things to say to the younger boys body.

Firmly planting a hand at the base of Orion's spine, and the other behind his neck he turned them side ways so the camera could see everything. Dean wanted this moment eternalized in ink on a shiny piece of photography paper and in both their memories.

Leaning down, keeping his eyes on those fluttering lashes of his dark princess Dean gently pressed his own slightly chapped lips onto the plump ruby red ones of Orion.

An innocent press of the lips turned into a light caress, then onto a devouring fest on each others souls.

Slowly pulling back, the mingling of their heavy panting was a reminder of only seconds ago.

"Heh, I think you've got the hang of it now." Orion couldn't help but tease a bit.

"Lets practice a bit more, I want to get it down perfectly." That silly crooked little grin did it, it did everything. Orion blamed it for all the kisses after the first one, for forgetting about both their family's still being in the room wide eyed and gaping, why he said yes when Dean asked him to dinner and a movie that night, and every other night Dean came back to New York, why he let Dean keep all of his things in his apartment.

That silly crooked little grin.

* * *

**Drop me some reviews/comments, tell me what you think so far, what you like, what you don't, any suggestions for the story :)**

w00t!! Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviews, reads this and likes it, alerts, fav.'s, and all the other stuff I can't remember! :P


	8. Adoption papers

FEAR NOT! I AM ALIIIIIIVVVEEE! Ok, not really, all I do is go to class and work… and when I'm not doing either of those things, I can be found passed out… somewhere.

But last week in my English class we had to write about a moment in time we'll never forget. Mine was about how in my sophomore year of high school I fell through the ice on the canal in my friends backyard. Everyone has to read their's out loud to the class (thankfully you can just sit in your seat instead of getting up, haha!) and after I was done reading my paper the class burst out into loud applause and astounded murmuring.

Everyone in the class was so entranced with the way I wrote my paper, and how I described my feelings. They felt like they were in a book, sitting on the edge of there seats waiting for the next part. Trust me, I don't hold my writing skills in high regard, but when a (very sexy, very tattooed) guy in my class told me that he was in suspense the whole time I was reading, not knowing what was going to happen next, wanting to know more… Well, yea. My ego now has its own bag for me to carry it in, haha!

So now, here I am. Lying on my bed, back in my parents house (stupid ex.A- boyfriends) eating chocolate covered raisins and dried pineapple. Here to tell you that I love you all, especially the ones that reviewed and want me to continue my two stories. And that even though it breaks my heart, I personally will only continue to work on and one day finish "The Jester's Game".

BUT CRY NOT MY LOYAL DEAN/HARRY FANS! My other story "A Fashionable Mistake" is free to a good home.

* * *

EDIT: Okay, this is to clear up some things. I am ONLY putting A FASHIONABLE MISTAKE up for adoption. ONLY! I'll be continuing The Jester's Game ON MY OWN. Yes, that is all :) Have a nice day!

* * *

How do I become eligible to own this glorified slash trap you may ask? HMMMMMMM? Weeeeelllllll, all you have to do is write the next chapter and why you think you should be the one to continue this story! :D Now some of you might just be thinking that I'm trying to use you for cheap labor, and while I would never be smart enough, or mean enough to actually do that, this will be the deciding factor for me on who I should let take over my baby-story-thingy….yes.

I have a few rules about the chapter you write though:

1. Must be at least 3,000-4,000 words long(not including why you should takeover the story) more is nice, but defiantly not necessary.

2. Include if you can, how you think Dean and Harry started dating (this is just a little something extra if you wanted to show me how you think it should have happened) don't worry, you don't have to do this.

3. Please try and keep my oc characters in character (if you need my opinion on things they might do or say, then feel free to email me at the same email you'll send the chapter to.)

Okay, that's all, run free!

Send your chapter along with your reason why, and question's to theslyraccoon yahoo . com


End file.
